superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aristides Demetrios
You may be looking for Olympian, a race of beings from the planet Caltos. Global Guardians Team Member Aristides Demetrios is a Greek national who wears the mythical Golden Fleece, which grants him the strength of Hercules and various other powers connected to the heroes who comprised the Argonauts. Is this guise he is known as the Olympian. He soon becomes a founding member of the Global Guardians. __TOC__ Background Information Earth-1A Continuity In late 1977, Aristides and Wonder Woman battle Colonel Conquest in Greece, where a bomb was supposed to be hidden.As revealed in the SuperFriends ComicBook, issue #9 (December, 1977) New Earth Continuity On the parallel-universe of the New Earth, the Olympian, on one occasion, learns that his fellow members of the Global Guardians were to be supported by the Bialyan dictator Queen Bee, Olympian joins up. An unwitting participant in a public relations ploy, the Olympian helps his teammates and Justice League Europe battle a giant, alien robot on the grounds of the League's embassy. This robot was sent by the Queen Bee herself, using technology stolen from a now-dead member of the alien Dominators. The Queen did not care if the robot ended up killing any of the Guardians. The Olympian and Godiva help save nearby confused well-wishers from being crushed when the robot, damaged, threatens to fall on them. After the Queen Bee dies, he later reunites with the other Global Guardians and remains a member since.As revealed in the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Europe_Annual_1 Justice League Europe Annual, Vol. 1 #1] (November 1990) which can be found at the DC Database. A romantic relationship with Dorcas Leigh (Godiva) his teammate in the Global Guardians is interrupted when an ancient villain named Fain Y'Onia attacks the duo in London. A brief battle with Fain Y'Onia leaves them both injured and Godiva apparently powerless. Other Guardians were apparently rendered powerless by the villain and Bushmaster was slain. The Olympian rallies with the able-bodied members of the Guardians and ambushes Fain in the Arizona desert. During the battle, Tuatara is badly injured and Thunderlord is slain. The Wild Huntsman and Fain Y'Onia vanish from this reality. The Olympian is the one who theorizes that the Huntsman's final purpose was to do exactly that and that both will return one day Equipment Golden Fleece: grants the powers of any of the fifty Argonauts * the ''power'' of Hercules * the [[Precognition| precognitive abilities]] of Idmon * the [[Telescopic vision| telescopic]] and ''x-ray vision'' of Lynceus * the ''speed'' of Atalanta * the [[Super Intelligence| wisdom]] of Admetus * the [[Eidetic Memory| memory]] of Aethalides * the [[Flight| ability to walk on water]] like Euphemus * the [[Flight| flight ability]] of Zetes & Calais * the [[Shapeshifting| shapeshifting ability]] of Poriclymenus * the [[Invulnerability| invulnerability]] of Achilles Weaknesses Prolonged use of the Golden Fleece influences the user with the personalities of ancient warriors whose powers are manifested by the fleece. This has an adverse affect on the Olympian's psyche. Appearances Super Friends comics (1976-1981): *''Super Friends #9'' (November, 1977) Notes *The Olympian was originally introduced in the continuity of the SuperFriends Universe Earth-1A. * He first appeared in the SuperFriends comic book series issue #9 (October 1979). * He was created by E. Nelson Bridwell and Ramona Fradon. * He was outside of standard Earth-One continuity at the time. References Category:DC characters Category:Characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:International Heroes